An Eight Year Old Student's Sweet Realization
by shajira
Summary: “Love is when you go out of the room to sharpen your pencil…” Sequel to "An Eight Year Old Student's Sweet Quote"


**An Eight-Year Old Student's Sweet Realization**

**By: Shajira**

"_Love is when you go out of the room to sharpen your pencil…"_

A/N: Yo peeps! Hakhak I never thought that you would love my previous one-shot, so I decide to make a sequel to **An Eight Year-Old Student's Sweet Quote**. Many requested for a second chapter, but I think it is much better to just make it into a sequel/one-shot. So, enjoy and don't forget to review! –gives out cookies for reviewers and candies for readers-

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and I'm just a mere student/writer who loves sweet quotes. By the way, if any of you have a sweet quote you would want to be turned into a fic, just e-mail or pm me hehe.

--

_Love is when I can't pay attention to class because I'm busy writing her name with my last…_

_Sakura Li_

Syaoran's head is spinning. He couldn't believe it. That silly confession-like quote his eight-year self wrote on his desk…God, Sakura saw it!

'_I wish a tsunami would come then the tornado would bury me along the molten lava after an earthquake…or maybe after I got involved in a car crash when my plane sunk in the ocean_.'

"Syaoran…kun, does this mean…?"

Our teenage hero couldn't put the right word to say. He wanted to hide, to run away…but instead, just kept on staring at Sakura, getting lost into her emerald pools…blushing crimson…yeah, as red as his face was in that fateful day, eight years ago…

--

Riiiinnggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Classes just ended. Students hurray'ed, teachers sighed…and Syaoran just remained in his seat. Club activities have been cancelled and he's got nothing else to do…

He banged his head on his desk table.

'_Why? WHY? What's happening to me?_'

He looked on ahead, to the desk in front of his…to the desk where its occupant has been an instant super star in his dreams.

'_Why…with Sakura?_'

Lately, said childhood friend has been occupying his thoughts, his dreams. He kept on thinking about Sakura that he would shove a spoon to his mouth without any food in it. Syaoran wouldn't notice a slippery floor because he thinks he's seeing her then starts running after her until he realizes his butt is aching for landing on the ground.

Just by thinking about Sakura is making his face red. And seriously, that's a serious matter to be seriously thought about.

…Then said butt would ache again for forgetting about the pencil lying on his seat JUST BECAUSE she's sitting happily and he wanted to experience everything she's doing.

Oh, for the love of chocolates, he's only eight years old! Now, is that a normal thing a normal eight-year old should be thinking?

'_You're not normal,' _said by his…uhm, retarded part of the brain.

Syaoran, AGAIN, banged his head.

"Think other things, Syaoran…come on, buddy."

A particularly long math homework now seemed appealing, hmmm….He rose up from his seat and took out his notebook and pencil. A lead-abused pencil greeted him.

Syaoran sighed. Guess it's better than thinking about a certain Cherry Blossom or else he needs to be taken to an asylum.

He began rummaging his things for his sharpener then -----thinks about her again---went out of the room once he got the things ---there goes Sakura again--- he needed with him.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!!"

A cat caught in act could be compared to this brown-haired boy tight now. Syaoran looked out of the window and his hyper friend waving at him greeted his eyes. She's wearing her cheerleading uniform…

That's when he remembered her telling him her recent acceptance to the squad (which didn't cancel its scheduled meeting today). She was so excited about it. Who wouldn't if at such a young age you'd passed the audition with flying colors?

Of course he's happy for her. And my, Sakura looks cute wearing that uniform----Oops, his face temperature is rising again. Aaaah, why is this happening to him?

'_What to do, what to do, what to do----oh, what a cute smile you have there, Sakura----what to do, what to do, what to do, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…'_

He continued sharpening in a more determined way. Super determined, actually. Looks like the thing is broken.

He looked down and realized why.

It's a BALLPEN he's trying to sharpen. NOT a pencil.

--

"Syaoran…"

His train of thoughts was broken by that voice of an angel. Sakura is asking her silently, with her own red face----

Wait, red?!?

"Sakura," he blurted out. "Do you happen to feel the same way?" Huh! Now, this is bravery!

His Cherry Blossom blinked. Great, what did he do now? She looks like she's about to cry.

"Yes, since the day I saw you threw that ballpen out of the window and screamed like a girl. I loved you then, I love you now…"

Syaoran chuckled like he's being strangled. "You can say that love is when you go out of the room to sharpen your pencil…"

"Huh?"

"I said I love you."

Right then and there, he kissed her, where it all started.

'…_then realized it was a ballpen you're trying to sharpen…Yep, that's love, all right.'_

FIN

_Dedicated to_: Anime0017, **secret24**, Lynne102, **Musette Fujiwara**, taby16, **hamxham**, TheChaoticAngel, **SailorCSH**, infiniteternity, **Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**, SparklingStar25, **KibumiWong**, Always Mine, **yingfa88**, Venus Kaitou, **teenureen**, lady raiah, **StarAngel02**, harmony, **danz03**, hungryxbaby.


End file.
